The Girl
by MRobitussin
Summary: Sorry the title isn't good, I couldn't think of a good title. This is about Ponyboy falling in love with a girl named Riley that needs his and all the rest of the Greaser's help. Story told through different eyes every chapter and marked at the top who
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ponyboy

The first time I ran into her it was at school. I literally mean, ran into her. I was walking to class, I just transferred into advance English, had a huge book in my hand and looking at my new schedule trying to figure out where my class was. I wasn't paying attention, she was standing at her locker talking to her friends and I ran into her, knocking everything out of both our hands. In my defense, I was nervous about my new class and trying to figure out where I was going, so yes I was a little coarse with her.

"Watch it!" I yelled not even looking at her, as I got down picking up my things.

She sighed and half laughed. "Excuse me...you ran into me..."

"No, you weren't paying attention." I was grabbing my books quickly, needing to get to class quickly.

"You're the one who wasn't paying attention, you had your head in the clouds, don't accuse me of something I didn't do!"

"Look, fuck..." I looked up and paused. She was divine...wavy blonde hair, frosted blue eyes, light bronze skin that looked as smooth as ice, and although she wasn't smiling, I could tell that her light rosy lips could produce a smile brighter than the northern lights. I was left speechless and embarrassed for yelling at her for something I knew was my fault.

She looked at me confused, waiting for me to finish my sentence, when I didn't she scuffed at me, picked up her things, and got up, still looking at me strangely.

"Stupid Greasers..." mumbled a guy standing next to her. She glanced at him slightly disgusted and followed him as they walked off down the hall. That's when I knew I had no chance, she was middle class...too good for a Greaser like me.

That night I took a walk around 10, couldn't sleep and Darry didn't care as long as I stayed on our side of town. I walked around the park, not really thinking about anything in particular. After one lap around, I decided to go to Marlin's, a corner store right across the street from the park entrance. As I walked up, I noticed a girl sitting on the trash can outside the front door, looking the opposite way that I was coming. She was wearing tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a jean jacket. As I got closer, I realized it was the girl from the hallway. What was she doing on this side of town? Maybe she really wasn't middle class...

I walked up and stopped next to her. "Hey..." I said, trying to get her attention.

She turned her head, her eyes were pink and her cheeks were wet. "Hi..." She said, sounding timid.

I was quiet for a minute, unsure of what to say to her...I recognized her, but she didn't recognize me. "You ok?"

She looked away. "I'm fine." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, then threw the pack away.

"Last one?" I asked.

She looked back at me with an annoyed look. "Yes...why?"

"Want me to buy you one?" I was trying to be nice.

She shrugged. "Sure..." She reached into her pocket and handed me some money. I walked inside and bought her and myself a pack and a bottle of coke.

I walked back out and handed her the pack and coke, she looked at the coke. "I didn't ask for this..."

"My treat," I smiled and took a drink of my coke before opening my pack and lighting my own cigarette. We sat there quiet for awhile; she didn't seem interested in me or remember me. "Consider it a peace offering."

She turned, confused. "Peace offering?"

I laughed. "You don't remember me...I ran into you today at school..."

She thought a moment. "Oh yes, the jerk that said it was my fault."

"I'm sorry..." I looked down at my shoes and at that moment wish I had a new pair of shoes, I looked like a hood. "I was in a rush and not paying attention."

She shrugged. "No big...don't go losing sleep over it..." She paused a moment. "That ain't why you're walking around this late on this side of town is it?"

I was confused, I belonged on this side of town, didn't she see that? "I live two blocks away...And no I was walking around because I like to walk around. Usually if my brothers come, we race."

She gave me a half smile. "Sounds cool..."

"Yeah..." I replied, thinking a moment. "You live around here?"

She shook her head. "No, I live over on West Pointe."

"West Pointe? What are you doing over on this side of town?"

She shrugged, taking the last drag from her cigarette. "Walking around, decided to take a break."

"I better walk you back home, you could get jumped out here this late being from that side of town."

"No..." She replied, looking away from me. "I'm not going home."

"What?" I was confused, but then laughed it off. "You're crazy, come on." I grabbed her arm and pulled.

As I pulled, she screamed. It wasn't in fear; it was a scream of agony and torture. I let go quickly and backed away from her. I didn't think I was that strong. She sat there, cradling her arm in her other arm and chocking on tears.

I stared at her. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing..." She said through sobs. "I'm fine...just go away!"

I walked up to her and pulled up the arm of her jacket as far as I could. There were black and blue bruises on her arms. My mouth dropped, "Who did this? Did you get mugged?"

"No!" She said, pushing me away with her good arm. "Get away from me!"

"I just wanna help! Jesus, you're a bitch!"

She didn't reply, she looked away, still holding her arm. Her tears had stopped, but she was still sniffling. I couldn't help, but feel sorry for her.

I walked up to her. "Who did this to you?"

She sighed. "My dad ok? That's why I ain't going home...he needs to cool off."

I was confused. "What about your mom?"

She laughed. "My mom's halfway to New York right now; she left him this morning...that's why he's mad." She looked at me. "May I ask why you care? You don't even know who I am."

I held out my hand. "Name's Ponyboy Curtice...and I just wanna help."

She looked at my hand, but didn't take it. "I'm Riley Adams...I just moved here." She half laughed. "And I'm not 100 sure where I am."

"You're on the wrong side of town to be hiding...let me walk you home, maybe your dad's asleep."

She thought a moment. "Ok...thanks..."

We walked in complete silence the whole way. She stopped cradling her arm and didn't look at me, just kept her head tilted down and eyes on the ground. It amazed me that someone could hurt someone like that. My friend Johnny had been abused by his step-father and I never understood that 

either, but he was in a better place now. Riley reminded me of him by the way she acted. Timid, weak, and afraid, it was a sad sight to see.

We got to her house and she looked around. "I don't see his car...he must have left..."

"You sure you're gonna be ok here?" I stuck my hands in my pocket.

She nodded. "I'll be fine...thanks..."

"I live on Chester, two blocks from that park...you ever need anything like a place to crash, don't hesitate to come in...Door's always open."

She smiled at me, I was right her smile light up the night. "Thanks..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ponyboy

I didn't hear or see Riley for three weeks. The first week I sat up, waiting to see if she'd come over, but after that I gave up hope. She was middle class of course, maybe she found someone else more her type to help her, or maybe she had lied and was mugged that night. I didn't give it much thought after a week, just went about my day.

It was Saturday night, raining and cold outside. Darry was in the kitchen doing dishes, Sodapop and I were in the living room watching tv. There was a knock at the door and we all stared at each other.

"Who the hell knocks?" Darry asked, looking confused.

I shrugged. "I'll get it..." I got up and opened the door; there stood a soaking wet Riley, no coat and shaking. "Riley?"

She sniffed slightly and I noticed her eyes were red. "May I come in for a bit...?" She sounded even weaker than she did the last time.

"Yeah...yeah...come in, come in...sorry the place is a mess..." I stepped aside and she walked in, she reminded me of a deer that had lost their mom. She was still shaking as she walked in and stopped, looking at me. "This way, come sit." I said, ushering her into the living room.

Sodapop immediately jumped up. "Hi!" He sounded confused.

"Hi..." Riley replied slowly, looking down quickly.

"Guys this is a friend of mine from school...Riley...Riley that's Sodapop and the guy in the kitchen is Darry, they're my brothers." I pointed to the couch. "Have a seat, I'll get you a towel to dry off."

She walked over and sat down, looking away from Sodapop as if she was embarrassed. I didn't want to question her, so I walked into the kitchen. "Darry are the towels in the dryer dry?"

Darry grabbed my arm to stop me. "Where do you know her from?"

"She goes to school with me...she's harmless..."

He looked at her then looked back at me. "What happened to her eye?"

I was struck dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"Go check it out..." Darry whispered. "I'll get a towel and some ice."

I stood there still dumbfounded. Darry came back in with a towel, got some ice and walked into the living room. I followed.

Darry walked over to Riley. "Hey...I'm Darry..." He put the towel on her shoulders. "I got some ice for your eye."

Riley looked up at him. "Thanks..." That's when I saw it. Her right eye was black and blue, it look worst then eye had.

I walked over to her. "Riley, are you ok?"

"Yes, yes!" She sounded slightly frantic. "I'm fine, please...please don't fuss...I'm not gonna be here long, I swear."

I sat down next to her. "No, stay here tonight...we don't mind, right guys." I looked at them and they were both quiet. "See...you want something to eat or drink?"

"Could I just have some water please?"

Sodapop laughed. "Didn't get enough outside?"

Riley blushed and I shot Sodapop a dirty look to keep his mouth shut. He got up and walked into the kitchen with Darry. I handed Riley an ash tray. "You can smoke in here...I'll be right back..."

I walked into the kitchen where Sodapop and Darry were waiting for me. Sodapop was sitting at the table while Darry was leaning against the counter with his arms folded.

Darry glared at me as I walked in. "Who is she and what has she gotten herself into?"

"It's not what you think Darry." I replied as I grabbed a cup and started filling it with water. "Look, I guess her Dad just gets mad sometimes and he takes it out on her...I told her she'd be safe here."

Darry put his arms down and glanced in the living room at Riley then back to me. "Her Dad did that to her?"

I nodded.

Sodapop sighed. "That's why she looks scared..."

I nodded again. "I told her she'd be safe her..."

Darry nodded. "Yeah, she's always welcome here...tell her that, I'd rather she was here then getting crap like that...why does he do it?"

I shrugged. "I never really asked her..." I walked back into the living room with the water.

Riley was sitting forward on the couch, her head still down and taking a drag from a cigarette. I set the water on the coffee table in front of her. "Thanks Ponyboy..." She replied and took a sip then looked at me.

I put my hand on her cheek and ran my finger slowly along the bottom of her eye. She winced in pain and I pulled back. "Sorry..."

She struggled to smile. "It's ok...just a bit soar you know."

I nodded. "What happened?"

She tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a sob. "Guess one too many beers gets my dad a little...angry...it's no big deal, I got in his way."

"This isn't right Riley...he shouldn't do this to you."

"He's just a jerk sometimes...it's no big deal, please don't make a big deal out of this."

"Well you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep out here."

She shook her head. "No...I'm not here to be a problem; I'm going to go home in a couple hours."

"No, stay here...you'll be safe here I promise."

Riley looked at me. "What about your parents?"

I sighed slightly. "They...died a couple years ago; it's just me and my brothers."

"I'm sorry..." She squeezed my hand.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. My brothers don't mind, our door is always open if someone needs a place to stay."

Riley smiled at me, that smile makes me melt. "Thanks Ponyboy...I really appreciate this."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Darry

I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back to sleep. I remembered there was some chocolate cake left from dinner, so I decided to go have some. I forgot Riley was in the living room until I walked in the kitchen and heard crying. I walked into the living room and turned on the light. Riley was sitting with her knees to her chest, holding herself.

She looked up quickly. "Sorry...did I wake you?"

"No..." I replied as I walked over and sat down on the recliner next to the couch. "Couldn't sleep...you ok kid?"

She nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I'm fine... Don't worry about me..."

I paused a moment. "You want a piece of chocolate cake?"

She shook her head. "No...I don't want to be a problem."

I laughed. "You're not a problem..." I paused, looking at her. When she didn't reply, I sighed. "Wanna sit in the kitchen while I have a piece, I feel weird knowing someone's just sitting out here."

She followed me into the kitchen and sat on top of the counter, as I pulled out the cake, cut myself a piece and sat at the table eating. She didn't watch me eat; she looked down and to the side, away from me. She was a very pretty young girl, blonde hair; blue eyes...the kind of girl guys have wet dreams about.

"You sure you don't want some..." I said holding my fork with a piece of cake on it to her. "It's really good...made it myself."

She smiled; it was forced, but still angelic. "Then you're not a very good judge on the cake then, you'd like it no matter what."

"Well then, you try and you tell me."

She waited a minute, then got up, took the fork and ate the piece of cake. She stood there chewing for a minute then looked at me. "Not bad...mine's better."

I laughed. "Well then you make us one...there's always chocolate cake in this house."

She smiled half heartily. "That's ok...I'm gonna head home in the morning..."

I looked at my cake and sighed. "Look Riley...I don't know what's going on with you and your family and I'm not Ponyboy, I'm not gonna try to make you tell me." I looked up at her. "But you're welcome here any time...with or without a black eye. And when you're here, you're free to whatever you want...and don't be afraid, no one here is gonna hurt ya."

Riley sat there not talking, so I got up and put my dish in the sink. "I'll see ya in the morning kid." Then turned and walked back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Riley

My birth should never have happened. My parents weren't in love; they were searching for love and in the process had me. My dad Earl was married before my parents met and they had a son together, but his first wife couldn't deal with his drinking, so she left him. Earl was upset that I wasn't a boy and my mom, Abby was only 18 when I was born, drop out of high school and struggling to make things work between her and him. My mom moved us around all the time and tried to keep my dad away from drinking and other woman, but nothing ever worked. The night before we moved to Tulsa, she got into a fight with him and he smacked her. That was the last straw for Abby, she packed up her stuff and left. She promised me she'd be back for me, once she was settled in New York I would come live with her.

I know Ponyboy and his brothers said I was welcome at their house, but I didn't feel right leeching off of other people. I left that morning before any of them woke up. At school, everyone told me Ponyboy had been asking about me, but I avoided him. I used make up to cover my black eye the best I could and I didn't want it talked about school. I knew that what my dad was doing wasn't right, but I also knew that sometimes when people get mad they accidentally take their anger out on other people. I just had to survive a few weeks of torture and then mom would send for me. I would move to New York and I'd never have to think about Tulsa, or Earl, or Ponyboy and his beautiful dark eyes and sweet smile...

I was able to avoid Ponyboy for a month. Sure, Earl got mad at me a few times and pushed me around, but if I basically stayed in my room, he would leave me alone. I learned to stay out of Earl's way; it was easier than running away every night. Like I said, we'd been living in Tulsa for almost two months, I thought by now mom would have sent for me, Earl and she went through dissolution, so it only took about a month for all the paper work to be finished.

I remember when I walked into the house that day after school, the whole place seemed like cheaper beer; it was disgusting. I had planned to just walk to my room and avoid even looking into the kitchen, Earl's favorite spot in the house...sometimes I wondered if he slept in there. As I walked by, Earl threw a beer bottle towards me, but it shattered on the wall next to me, forcing me to turn around and stop.

"Worthless..." Earl spat at me. "Good for nothing...what the hell am I suppose to do with a bitch like you?"

I stared at him. "Mom is going to send for me soon...then you can pretend I never existed...go find your son and forget me."

Earl laughed as he threw a handful of papers at me. "She doesn't want you...who would want a pain in the ass like you..."

I got onto my knees and looked at the papers in front of me. They were the final papers for Earl and mom's dissolution...she had given sole custody of me to Earl, no visitation...no nothing...how could 

this be? My vision started to get cloudy from tears as I sniffed and tried to figure out Abby's reason for this.

"Shut the hell up!" Earl roared as he threw another bottle at me, this one hitting right in front of my feet.

My head was screaming run, get out of here before he throws another one; but my heart wouldn't let me move. I was too stunned by this realization to even protect myself; I just sat there mortified by the news and weeping in pain.

Earl walked up to me and slapped me across the head, slamming my head into the doorway. I screamed in pain, I wasn't bleeding or bruised, it just hurt very badly. I kept my head against the doorway, crying, holding my head, and in my head I was begging him to just leave me alone.

"Shut the hell up now or I'll make it you never see the light of day again!" He roared at me and kicked me in the stomach. I clutched to my stomach for a minute, then grabbed the paper and flew out the door. I think what they say about having super human strength in a time of need is true because even though I had just had the wind knocked out of me, I ran faster than I ever had in my life.

Without knowing it, I was heading towards Ponyboy's house. I guess it was an instinct, I had felt safe there that night. But they would get annoyed with this girl running there all the time needing a place to sleep. Besides I hadn't talk to Ponyboy in over a month...he probably wanted nothing to do with me; I had blown him off like he was nothing.

When I finally stopped, I was on Ponyboy's block. Wow...I didn't mean to head over here. I look around and find an empty lot full of random trash and a back seat from a car. I walk over there and sit down, pulling out the paper and studying it.

It was Abby's signature...I use to watch her sign checks for bills and worry about if the money would be in the bank by the time the person got them. It felt like a piece of my heart was gone, this gabbing hole that throbbed and beat inside my chest. I never felt a pain like this before...I wish I had better words to explain how empty and incomplete I felt. Abby didn't want me...Early didn't want me...No one wanted me. What was I going to do?

"Hey!" Someone yelled at me from the sidewalk. I turned my head, ready to take off a moment's notice as I watched the black figure walk to me. It was Ponyboy, in blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He looked surprised to see me. "Riley?"

I wiped my eyes. "Hey Ponyboy...what are you doing out here?"

He looked around than looked back at me. "Umm...I live down the street...remember?"

I sighed. "Oh yeah...right..."

He sat down next to me, I could smell the scent of smoke on him and it made me want a cigarette badly, but I had left my pack at home in my coat pocket. I looked at him and tried to force myself to smile. "Got a cigarette I can bum?"

He held out his pack and a lighter. I took one out and lit it, taking a long drag and inhaling as much of the smoke I could. I felt light headed at the first hit, that's why I loved to smoke...that light headed feeling made me feel at peace, if only for a moment. Ponyboy took one out and lit one himself as I sat there, not wanting my high to end.

"Riley...are you ok? You look like you've been crying."

I didn't look at him. "It's nothing..." I took another drag of my cigarette and hoped he wouldn't ask more...I knew he cared, but I didn't want to admit out loud no one wanted me.

"Get in your dad's way again?"

I half laughed at Ponyboy's comment...in my dad's way...I didn't have a dad...I had an Earl and I was always in Earl's way. I looked over at him. "Yeah...something like that..." I tried to smile and looked back down at the paper I was holding.

Ponyboy noticed my gaze. "What's that?"

I looked back up, but not at Ponyboy...if I looked at him I would cry, I didn't need to cry to him. "My parent's dissolution papers...they're officially no longer married as of today."

He took my hand. "I'm sorry Riley...bet it's hard..."

I looked down at my hand and watched as a tear from my eye landed on his hand and splat into a million pieces; god I wanted to be that tear. "It's been almost two months since I moved here...she was suppose to send for me after she got settled in New York...I would live with her...happy and away from Earl."

Ponyboy rubbed my hand. "I'm sure she'll send any time now..."

I half laughed and half cried and turned to face him. "Look at the paper Ponyboy...she gave all rights to me to Earl..." I sniffed as I turned away, anger building in my voice. "She doesn't want me! He doesn't want me! Nobody wants me!" I pulled my hand away from his and put them to my face, sobbing uncontrollable; I struggled to breathe through sobs that racked my body in slightly violent shakes.

Ponyboy threw his arms around me and held me tight to his chest, trying to get me to stop shaking. "I want you Riley...I want you move then anything..."

I stopped crying when he said that. Someone wanted me? Impossible! I still struggled to catch my breath as I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes. His dark eyes were comforting...I felt safe next to him and looking into his eyes. This boy made me feel like I had never felt before, complete and 

welcomed; my parents fought so much and moved around so much I never felt complete or welcomed anywhere. It felt so good to feel that way and I didn't want it to end.

I don't know how it happened; I can't even remember moving closer to him like I had. Our bodies were pushed against each other and my hands had moved to his shoulders and were gripping them tight as if I had let go he would disappear. We were looking into each other's eyes and it felt warm and safe there. He put his hand to my cheek and wiped away my last tear, then he leaned in and he kissed me.

It felt like a bolt of lightning crashed into me. I suddenly felt warmer and safer. His arms were wrapped around me and holding me close to him. I gripped tight back to him, not wanting this moment or feeling to end. His lips on mine felt right and perfect. It was as if the world around us disappeared and it was just him and I in oblivion. No harm could come to us here, I was safe...I was safe with Ponyboy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Darry

I worked really late that night. When I got home, I assumed everyone would be asleep. As I set my stuff in front of the door and hung up my jacket, I noticed the light was on in the kitchen. When I walked in, there was Riley sitting on the counter, smoking a cigarette. She was wearing a long t-shirt I knew was Ponyboy's, she may be too young for me, but she had some great legs.

"Well long time no see..." I said as I walked to the fridge and pulled out the chocolate milk. "Want a glass?"

She smiled at me. "No thanks..." She took the last drag of her cigarette and put it out.

I poured myself a cup then walked over and stood next to her. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah...I took some pain reliever and I'm pretty sure I'll live to see another day." She paused for a moment and I took a drink of my chocolate milk. "Hey Darry can I ask you a favor?"

I finished my drink. "Yeah...what's up?"

"Well..." Riley looked down at her feet dangling above the floor. "Is it ok if I stay here a couple days...me and my..." She chocked on the word, so I could tell it was hard for her to call him that. "Dad are having some issues and I just need to get away to think..."

I shrugged. "He's not gonna care that you're gone?"

Riled laughed. "Earl would be happy if I never came back..." She looked at me and in her eyes I could see defeat, it was the same look and feeling you get from a house after a hurricane blew half of it away. "So can I stay?"

"Not a problem, just pick up after yourself."

Riley smiled. "Thanks Darry...I promise to help out."

I put my cup in the sink then looked at her. "Anything else you wanna tell me before I head to bed?"

She shrugged. "Um...your brother kissed me..."

I laughed. "Which one?"

"Ponyboy..."

"I'll kill him in the morning." I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me. "No...I liked it..." She shrugged. "Don't tell him...but I've had a crush on him for a while now..."

"Just no hanky-panky in my house; I catch you guys and I'll skin him alive."

Riley laughed. "And what about me?"

I shrugged. "Meh...maybe having a little sister instead of a brother would be nice."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Riley

Is it normal to be nervous around someone you like once you kinda admit you like them? That doesn't make sense...but the next morning when I woke up, Ponyboy was in the kitchen and I freaked at the thought of him seeing me without makeup or looking at least a little decent. I didn't freak before...although I've had a crush on him since I first laid eyes on him, I guess it's different now that he kissed me. I mean...he kissed me...it should mean he likes me right? Or was it out of sympathy? I was crying, he was trying to comfort me; maybe he really didn't like me. All these thoughts kept running through my head and I wasn't sure what to do. I laid back with a sigh, as I grabbed my pack of cigarettes and lit one, hoping to clear my head before having to speak to Ponyboy. As I took a nice long drag from my cigarette, someone walked in the door, screaming.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" Yelled a boy as he trotted inside, stopping when he saw me. I shot up, pulling the blanket around myself, though I was dressed, so I guess it was just a reaction. His dark brown hair was style with grease into a slight curl, he was wearing dirty blue jeans, and a gray t-shirt. I sat there, rather stunned by him, unsure who he was or what he was doing here.

Ponyboy walked out of the kitchen and smiled. "Hey Two-bit."

He nodded, not taking his eyes off me. "Hey Ponyboy...you know there's a chick on your couch?"

"That's Riley...she's my friend." Ponyboy turned and walked back into the kitchen and my heart sank, friend...well at least I know where I stand.

Two-bit nodded at me. "Hey, I'm Two-bit."

I nodded back. "Riley..." I took a drag of my cigarette and sat up.

Sodapop came in, only wearing a pair of blue jeans. "Hey Two-bit, where's Steve?"

Two-bit shrugged as he headed into the kitchen. "I just woke up a bit ago, how the hell would I know?"

I got up and followed Sodapop into the kitchen. Ponyboy was putting out breakfast, chocolate cake, scrambled eggs, and bacon. God, how could they eat like that? I sat on the counter and took a piece of bacon and started munching on it.

Ponyboy glanaced at me, "Shouldn't you eat more then that?"

I shrugged. "Shouldn't you eat better then that?" I glanced at the cake and gave him a quick smile.

"Hey! I made that cake!" Sodapop said as he came in, buttoning up a flannel shirt.

I smiled at him. "I'm sure it's great, but it's not breakfast."

Ponyboy put some on his finger and wiped it on my nose. "Try it...it's good."

I wiped my nose as Ponyboy went back to finishing his eggs and I just stared at him. Ok, that was slightly flirting...so maybe he did like me? But he told Two-bit I was just his friend, so I'm only his friend? Jesus, does everyone act like this when it comes to a crush? I could hold it together before, but now that he had kissed me, I was falling apart. God, why did he have to be so confusing? Wasn't he feeling just as confused as me? He seemed to have it all together and I hated him for that, I always had it together and he was tearing my apart!

"Hey guys..." said another guy as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table next to Two-bit. His hair was in a bunch of different swirls, he was lean, and seemed a bit rude. He looked at me, then looked at Two-bit. "Who's the chick?"

"The chick as you so rudely called her..." I said, leaning forward slightly so he would realize it was me. He turned his head back to me as I spoke. "Is named Riley and doesn't like being called a chick..."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Cocky aren't we?" He turned back to Two-bit. "She with you?"

Two-bit shook his head. "Nope, all Ponyboy's..."

I waited for someone to make a comment about him calling me Ponyboy's, but no one did. So does that mean I am? Or did Ponyboy just not want to fight with them? There again, he seemed a bit too busy with breakfast to even hear what they had said. I just shrugged it off...not like it mattered anyway.

Darry walked in fully dressed and looked straight at me. "Ever hear of a chair Riley?"

I smiled. "Not I ain't never had one of them fancy things...I'm afraid I don't even know how to work one."

Darry laughed as he took some chocolate cake and looked at Steve. "You taking Soda to work?"

"If he hurries up..." Steve said eyeing Sodapop.

"Ok...ok..." Soda said getting up and getting his coat.

Darry turned to me. "You stopping at home today?"

"I'll wait for you to get home...I'd rather not go alone..." I said, looking at my feet and hoping no one would ask why.

"I'll go with ya..." Ponyboy said, finally sitting down and eating.

I tried to smile. "Thanks Ponyboy..."

"Well you two behave yourselves and don't do anything I wouldn't..."

"Guess that leaves their options open..." Steve commented as he walked out the door. Darry gave him a dirty look.

"I'll baby-sit them." Two-bit said with a smile. "I watch Ponyboy all the time don't I?"

I smiled, sensing that Two-bit was a smart ass and wouldn't mind if it was returned. "Yeah, but girls don't pee standing up Two-bit...you sure you can handle that?"

Darry laughed. "You're gonna have your hands full today...See ya later guys." With that, Darry, Steve, and Sodapop walked out and I sat there watching Two-bit and Ponyboy eating cake and eggs...god that's disgusting!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Two-bit

Riley seemed all right to me. Pretty tough for a chick. I followed her and Ponyboy to her house, unsure of what was going on, but I didn't ask. They were both silent on the walk, seemed a little tense. I made some jokes along the way trying to lighten the mood, but only Riley laughed and you could tell it was half ass. Halfway there, I realized we were getting closer to the South side and wondered where the hell this chick came from. As we past the park, I saw a mustang trailing us. After a loop past us, it came around again and pulled aside about 5 feet in front of us. Ponyboy and I stopped, but Riley kept walking, not paying attention to the car.

As Riley got to the backside door, the doors opened and 3 Socs walked out and one of them grabbed Riley's arm and pulled him to her. Ponyboy and I trotted up closer so that we could hear them talk.

"Been looking for ya..." The one holding her arm said in a scruff voiced. He was wearing a blue sweater and khakis. Riley seemed to know him, so Ponyboy and I just stood there watching.

"I ain't been hiding..." Riley said calmly, looking right into his eyes. "Stop and seen Earl lately?" I heard Ponyboy take a deep breath when she said that and I glanced at him, but he didn't move so I stayed.

"I've seen him around..." He glanced at Ponyboy and me then back at Riley. "Guess the rumors are true about who you're running with..."

"Watch it..." I snapped, glaring at him.

"Leave them out of this Davis...what do you want?"

"Just checking on my baby sister...shouldn't a big brother be worried?"

Riley laughed. "You ain't been worried yet, so don't start." She pushed him and he let go. Riley started to walk away and one of the Socs with Davis grabbed Riley and pinned her against the wall.

Ponyboy and I ran up. "Let her go!" Ponyboy yelled, as he grabbed the Socs and tried to pull him off.

I ran up to Davis and knocked him to the ground. "Lay off!" I yelled at him and punched him square in the jaw. He got up and ran into the car and the rest followed. The Socs holding Riley had dropped her and she sat on the ground, coughing slightly.

Ponyboy walked over to Riley. "You ok?"

She laughed. "I'm fine! Seriously, you guys shouldn't have started anything."

I watched to make sure they were driving off then turned to Riley. "Who was that?"

She got up and brushed herself off. "My half brother Davis...ain't seen him since we were kids...too bad he hasn't changed." She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Can we go please? I want to get back..."

We finished the walk in silence. Riley stayed ahead of Ponyboy and me. He was quiet, keeping his eye on Riley. I have to admit I couldn't help, but glance at her back end...she had a great ass. We got to small house on the outskirts of the south side and she stopped.

She turned to Ponyboy and me. "I'll go in… You guys wait here..."

"You sure about that Riley?" Ponyboy asked, looking concern.

She nodded. "His car isn't out front here...he shouldn't be home..." She turned and jogged inside.

I looked at Ponyboy. "Who's not home?"

He kept watching the door after Riley had walked in. "Her Dad...Earl..."

We stood outside waiting for what seemed like hours, when Riley finally walked out, carrying a duffle back. "Let's go…" She looked up, but didn't look at either of us and just started heading back towards the house. We were silent the whole way home. Riley seemed shook up and scared of her own shadow.

When we got back to the house, Ponyboy walked in and I held the door open for Riley, but she shook her head. "I want to sit out here for a bit…if that's ok?"

I shrugged. "Don't matter to me…" I walked inside and sat next to Ponyboy on the couch.

"Where's Riley?"

"Sitting outside on the porch, she seems kind of off…"

Ponyboy shrugged. "I think Davis just shook her up, she gets crap from her Dad and now her brother."

I smiled. "Kind of remind you of Johnnycake don't it?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah…if I didn't know better, I'd swear that was Johnny's little sister out there…"

I looked towards the door to make sure Riley wasn't coming in then looked at Ponyboy. "So what's the story with you two?"

Ponyboy laughed. "She's my friend…she wouldn't want to be with greaser like me…"

"Aww come on kid…you're cute in that little kid way ya know?" I pulled him into a headlock and messed up his hair.

"Hey stop!" He said pulling away, and then he glanced at the door. "You think she's ok?"

"Only one way to find out."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ponyboy

I walked outside and looked around. The sun was starting to set, days getting shorter with the come of the winter months. Riley was sitting on the stone block and looking out at the setting sun. In the glow of what was left of the sun, her hair turned into a golden blonde and although I could tell she had been crying, she still looked radient to me.

I walked over and sat next to her. "Nice sunset huh?"

She didn't look at me. "Yeah...I love sunsets..."

I pull out a ciggrette and light it. "I prefer sunrises...more meaningful..."

She turned her head to me, her eyes were red from crying, but she had a faint smile on her face. "Why do you like sunrises better then sunsets?"

I take a drag from my ciggrette and blow it out slowly before I answer. "Start of a new day...and a poem by Robert Frost...reminds me of a friend."

She turns her head back to the sunset. "I've always loved sunsets...it's a reminder of the secrety of night...it's like God putting a blanket over the world and tucking everyone in...it's safety..." She laughs. "God, that sounded stupid."

I rub her shoulder. "No it doesn't."

She turns to me and smiles. "Thanks for helping me out Ponyboy...I really appreciate it..."

I smile. "Ain't nothin'. I'm always there for my friends."

She struggles to keep the smile on her face, as her eyes go soft. "Friends...? Is that what we are?"

I shrug. "Why wouldn't we be friends?"

She laughes slightly and looks away. "Call me crazy...but I've never known friends to kiss like we did last night..." When I didn't reply, she turned back, slightly alarmed. "I'm sorry...that was out of place...I didn't mean anything..."

I laughed. "Calm down Riley...I know what you meant..." I look down. "You gotta be crazy."

I heard her sniff slightly. "Why is that?"

"You don't think I'm a hood?" I looked up.

She turned her head quickly, making her pretty blonde hair bounce around her face. "Why would I think that?"

I laughed. "Have you looked around? Did you hear what your brother..."

"Half brother!" She snapped.

"Sorry...half brother said...I'm not someone you want to mess with..."

Riley pulled out a ciggrette and lit it, taking a long drag and with a look of consentration on her face. "I define hood as someone who beats people up and takes shit from them...you haven't taken anything from me or beaten me up...you're too sweet to do that to anyone..."

I sigh slightly and look down. "I kinda did..."

She laughes. "What wrestling with your brothers?"

I shake my head. "No...that friend I told you about...We were getting jumped by some socs and well...I guess you could say things got out of hand and well...We ended up killing a soc named Bob."

She was silent for a minute, playing with her ciggrette, then turned and looked at me. "It's called self-defense Ponyboy...don't let your past dictate who you are."

I try to smile. "Yeah I know...but well, I fit your defintion of a hood."

She moves closer to me. "Well then I guess I like hoods." She leaned in and kissed me and I kissed back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Riley

We sat out there for hours...just talking. He told me all about two of friends, Johnny and Dally and what had happened to them and how I reminded him of Johnny because his Dad beat him too. I told him about my parents and about moving around all the time and my mom leaving. It felt so good to feel so close to someone, to have someone to listen and even if he didn't understand, he was at least there for me; Ponyboy was unlike anyone I had ever met.

I took my leave after a week...the boys fought me on it, but I couldn't stand being there, I felt like a burden on their already struggling family. As long as I was smart about when I got home I was all right. Ponyboy walked me home from school every day and called almost every night, begging me to come back to his house. What part of burden didn't he understand? I had a system...if Dad wasn't home I would go in, get food, and hide in my bedroom. If Dad were home, I'd go down to the corner store, get some supplies and sneak in through my bedroom window and just not make a sound the rest of my night. My system worked for quite a few weeks...

One night it was around 9, I guess my Dad wanted to go to the bar and couldn't find any money, so he came in my room to search my room for some cash and he was pretty shocked seeing me sitting on my bed doing my homework.

"Where the hell did you come from?" He demanded, glaring at me from the doorway.

I breathed heavy, unsure of what to say or do. "I got home hours ago...I said hi to you as I walked in, you didn't reply so I just came to my room..."

He snorted at me and started to go through my dresser drawers. I knew if I yelled at him it would set him off, so I stayed calm. "Can I help you look for something?"

"I need cash!"

"I don't have any Dad...sorry..."

He turned and looked at me. "What about the money for the electric bill?"

I was confused; he'd never given me money. "What are you talking about?"

He marched over to me and punched me in my cheek; I fell back on the bed and held onto my cheek in pain, trying not to cry. "I set out the fucking money for the electric bill on the counter and now it's fucking gone, I know you have it!"

I choked back sobs. "Maybe you sent it in...or maybe you spent it like every other dollar that manages to find it's way into this house!"

He slapped me across the face. "Don't ever talk to me like that again or I'll take my fucking belt to you!"

I couldn't help, but scream in pain. He had a lot of force behind his hand. I was cornered and didn't have a way out, suddenly the phone rang...I knew it was Ponyboy calling to check on me. I froze, watching my Dad. After two rings, he went back to digging in my dresser drawers and I crawled to the side of the bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I whispered into the receiver.

"Riley?" Ponyboy said sounding alarmed. "Why you whispering?"

I continued to whisper, with my hand cupped around the phone. "I can't talk right now..." My Dad slammed one of my dresser drawers on the ground, causing a huge crash, which of course Ponyboy heard.

"What the hell was that? What's going on?"

"I can't talk..." I started to tell him again, but Dad turned around and yanked the phone from me.

"Who the hell is this?" My Dad demanded in the phone. I don't know what Ponyboy said to him, but he threw the phone against the wall causing it to crash into a million pieces. I just sat there staring in shock until my dad picked me up by the collar of my shirt and dropped me on the ground. "That your little boyfriend whose house you've been hiding at?"

I looked at him and couldn't help, but stare in wonder...how did he know anything about me. "What?"

"You think you're so cute running around without a care in the world…don't you think your brother fills me in?"

I laugh. "Half brother!"

He smacks me across the face again and I hit my head on the side of my bed and let my body drop onto the floor. My body goes completely stiff, as I want it to be. I hold my breath so that not a single part of me is moving. From where Dad stands I must appear dead just as I want to. If he thinks I will not move again, he'll leave. And sure enough, after only a minute of waiting, he marched out of the room, defeated.


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: I'd just like to thank everyone for their reviews, I really appreciate them

**Author note: I'd just like to thank everyone for their reviews, I really appreciate them. Also, I know this chapter is a little cut and dry, but I wanted to get in a moment with Riley and Steve before the BIG part happens. So enjoy and I promise to get to the climax soon.**

Steve:

We were all just sitting around the living room playing poker, when Ponyboy put a halt to it and said he had to call his girlfriend. I had heard about this Riley from other people and the whole thing seemed rather odd to me. She was middle class and not bad looking, what she want with Ponyboy and why was she staying here? Seemed like she was trying to pull a fast one on my friend and I wasn't too keen on that.

"Fuck you asshole!" Ponyboy yelled into the phone, making us all turn our heads. "Mother fucker!" He yelled again as he slammed the phone down.

Cool and calm like always, Darry said "What's up Pony?"

"He picked up the phone…then it cut out…"

Darry got up and grabbed his coat, Two-bit, Soda, and Pony all followed him. I shrugged and got up; wanting to see what was going on.

We drove to a small house in the middle of the city and there on the front porch sat Riley. Ponyboy was the first out and by her side before I even got a foot out of the back of the truck. As I walked up next to Two-bit, all I could hear was Riley saying she was fine.

"You should get your head checked." Ponyboy said, putting his arm around her.

"Stop Pony…I'm fine." Riley replied. "You didn't need to come here."

"Shit! Then let's get back, I was about to win." I said with a laugh.

Ponyboy glared at me, but Sodapop step in before Ponyboy could say anything. "Lay off Steve…"

"What? I was just saying…"

"Well it ain't funny…" Darry said, giving me the same glare as Pony.

"What the fuck? I was just kidding." I started to walk back to the truck. "You'd think she got mugged."

"That was yesterday!" Riley yelled at me, making me stop and turn around. "And guarantee there'll be another tomorrow. Want me to call so you can watch?"

I stood there rather stun, no girl had ever talked to me like that. And what kind of shit was this girl getting in that she was getting beaten up over it?

"We're going home…" Darry said looking at everyone then to Riley.

She let out a deep sigh and got up. "Yes sir…" She gave him a small smile as she got up with Pony and walked to the truck.

No one said anything the whole ride home. When we got to the house, Riley said she wanted to sit on the porch and smoke. Ponyboy kissed her and walked inside to do dishes.

I stood there till Ponyboy walked in. "I'm gonna call it a night guys."

They all waved as they walked in. I watch them walk in and then truned to Riley. She was sitting on the stone and had just lit a ciggrette.

"Look…" I said, glaring at her. "Whatever you're into, you don't bring it here. And don't use these guys for shit or I'll take care of you, ya dig?"

Riley laughed. "Ya dig? Man that sounds stupid."

"Listen princess! I ain't joking! Don't bring that shit around and don't use decent people to get your fix! These guys open their home to you!"

She didn't look at me, just sat there rolling her ciggrette between her fingers and spoke smoothly. "This ain't about drugs buddy, do don't talk to me like that. Look this side of town ain't the only side with problems. Pony and his brothers are helping me out of some problems."

"Helping you what? Get cleaned?"

She laughed. "Shit, you say Darry ain't got no brain. This ain't about drugs, Steve. My dad's a drunk who likes to take shit out on others."

I was confused. "Then what about the muggings?"

She laughed again, taking a drag. "Ever hear of a soc called Davis?"

I nodded.

She smiled. "Let's just say…like father like son."

I was quite for a minute. "You know…you sound a lot like an old friend of ours…"

"Johnny…" She replied softly. "Ponyboy told me all about him…"

I sat down next to her. "Why do you go back if you know this shit's gonna happen?"

She turned to me. "For the same reason Johnny always went back…a hope for one day being loved by him and because I don't want to use these guys. I've never had people treat me as good as them and I don't want to abuse my friendship with any of them…" She paused, "Or you dumbass."

I laughed. "You seem all right to me Riley…just don't start using drugs…Or eat yellow snow, it's not as good as they say it is."

She laughed and smiled a smile that glittered more then any smile I'd ever seen. I smiled back and turned and walked home.


	11. Chapter 11

Author note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews

**Author note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And just to note for qwerty, I know Ponyboy usually doesn't cuss, the only time I had him cuss is when he's really mad, like when he knew that Riley's dad was hurting her and he hung up on him…it made him very mad. That's the only time I have Ponyboy cuss. **

**This chapter is very short, so I will be posting the next chapter right after this one. It's a cliffhanger. I'm going to be getting some medical test done, so I can't promise when the next chapter (chapter 13 it would be) will be posted (I should be fine, don't worry). I just wanted to make sure I let you guys knows that.**

FYI: This chapter gets a bit graphic

Riley:

It was odd…to say the least. Earl left. When I finally convinced the boys to let me go back home, he wasn't there. He didn't show up all night or the next day. I don't know where he went, but I figured he must have found a girlfriend or something and was playing around with her. So I kept the place up, got a job as a waitress at the diner down the road and was able to make enough to keep the bills paid. I got free meals at the diner so there was no need to keep food in the place. Besides, even though Earl was gone, I still spent a lot of time with the guys.

Everything just felt so right and so perfect. I felt welcomed into the family and I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. Ponyboy and I would spend our weekdays at school, at night I'd work the diner and he'd come visit me on my breaks. On the weekends I would work the morning shift, then spend the rest of the day with Ponyboy. We would have fun no matter what! We could sit on the couch all day, barely watching tv and bullshitting, or run around town doing whatever we could find to do. I loved being with Ponyboy…I loved Ponyboy.

Memorial weekend, all of us drove to the beach. I packed sandwiches and figured out how to make potatoe salad, it was like one of those cheesy family things…but I couldn't of been more excited. Ponyboy's eyes got so wide when he saw me in my bikini and we both blushed. We spent almost the whole day in the water, splashing around and dunking each other under the water. Towards the end the guys found it funny to pick me up and throw me like a rag doll in the water, I couldn't help, but laugh the whole time. The whole day was so perfect; I didn't want it to end.

But of course, all good things must come to an end, but we were going trying to stop it the best we could. We decided to go to the drive-inn. My clothes had gotten soaked at the beach, so we had to stop at my place first before we could head to the movies.

As I climbed out of the car, Ponyboy grabbed my hand and started to climb out too. "I'll go with you."

"No you don't Buddy!" Darry said, glaring at him.

I glanced at Darry and laughed, then turned back to Ponyboy and smiled. "If I'm not back in two minutes, avenge my death." I gave him a kiss on the forehead and ran inside.

When I walked into the house, everything looked fine in the living room. I set my bag of wet clothes and made my way to the bedroom, but halted in the hallway entrance. There sitting at the kitchen table, was Earl.

He just sat there. He didn't move when he was me. My heart began to race and I debated on what to do…if I screamed the guys would hear me and come in, but if they hit Earl, he would call the cops on them. I was trapped. I just stood there, staring at him, barely breathing and praying that he would get up and leave.

Finally, he coughed…it sounded more like a growl and looked up at me. "Been having fun without me?"

I didn't reply. What do you say to that? I kept debating on running, or screaming, or just staying there. Staying there won…only because I was too afraid to breathe, let alone move.

He sat there staring at me and I watched as his eyes went from dark, to twisted. I can't explain the look in his demented look that suddenly came across his face. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed a beer bottle and threw it right at me. I leapt onto the floor, cramming my body between the doorway of the kitchen and the fridge. It crashed right above my head and brown tints of glass rained over me. I kept my face tucked under my arm, so I didn't see him come at me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the middle of the kitchen.

"Scream you idiot!" My head was yelling at me, but I was so stunned, I couldn't comprehend what was happen. "Scream!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled at me, he stood over top of me. I couldn't help, but cry out and coward down onto the floor, as if I could disappear into the floor.

That didn't help; he picked me up by my shirt and began to shake me. He held me right in front of his face and on his breath I could smell liquor and cigarettes. His eyes were glowing with a blaze of madness, as he yelled at me, calling me every name he could think of. Telling me I was worthless and a whore and how could he have ever gotten a dumb girl like me.

I made a mistake and I let him get to me. I started to struggle and I swear I began to scream. When I couldn't get free and when no one came in to rescue me, I began to cry and beg with him. "Let me go dad…. I'm sorry…please let me go…."

Last thing I remember him saying was "fuck you." Last thing I remember seeing, was fire lighting in his eyes, as he threw me back. I fell backwards and hit my temple against the kitchen counter and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Darry:

Darry:

We were parked in front of Riley's house, waiting for her to come back out. Seemed like she was taking forever, but she was a girl. None of us were too worried, until a Ford pickup came barreling from behind the house, pulled into the street, and disappeared down the road. I glanced over at Ponyboy. He looked back at me with a beaten puppy dog look and got out of the car. We all followed.

Ponyboy raced in and ran down the hall towards what I assume would have been Riley's room. He didn't even glance at the kitchen. We all stood in the doorway, waiting for word from Ponyboy when out of the corner or my eye; I noticed something red on the floor of the kitchen.

As I walked in, the image became clearer. There on the floor laid Riley. The lower half of her body was under the table while the upper half was laying on her side. Her left arm was just above her head and had a gash on it, bleeding out and getting into her hair. Her face had been beaten and the way she was slightly curled, I'm guessing she'd been kicked in the stomach while she was down. She wasn't moving and from the looks of it, she wasn't breathing.

"She not in there!" Ponyboy yelled and I heard him start to run back towards us.

"Stop him Soda!" I whispered to him.

Sodapop turned around and grabbed Ponyboy by the shoulders. "Come on…let's go outside…"

"What?" Ponyboy sounded worried. "Why? What's going on? Let me go!"

"Ponyboy!" I said turning around and looking him in the eye. "She's hurt…she needs to go to the hospital…"

Ponyboy gave me a desperate look, pleading with me to let him through. I sighed and I raised my arm to block the entrance of the kitchen. "Don't go in there…."

Ponyboy broke free and walked to the door. The moment he saw her, he screamed her name and tried to get me to let go. I grabbed him and threw him to Sodapop, Two-bit, and Steve. "Take him outside, I'm calling the cops."

I grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"911 state your emergency." A lady said.

"I need an ambulances…my brother's girlfriend is laying on the kitchen floor, I'm not sure what happened…" I said, I was trying to be calm, but there was a bit of panic in my voice.

"What's wrong sir?"

"We came in and found her laying on the kitchen floor. She's bleeding from her arm and her face is beaten up."

"Is she breathing?"

"I don't know; it doesn't look like it."

"I'm sending an ambulance to the residency."

Within minutes, paramedics were coming in. Not long after, a police cruiser showed up. I leaned up against the door and put my face in my hands, struggling to breathe and to keep calm.

"We've got a pulse…" One of the paramedics said as he crouched next to her and felt her wrist. "We need to get her to the hospital, she's got some head trauma."

A police officer walked up just as I lifted my head and ran my fingers through my hair. I stood up straight when I realized whom he was.

"We need to ask you some questions." He stated dryly.

I nodded. "Is it ok if my brother goes with her?"

He nodded and I nodded to Ponyboy to go with them, and then turned back to the officer.

"Can you tell me what you think happened…?"

I shook my head. "I'm not really sure. We were at the beach then stopped here so she could change. She went inside and after a few minutes, a Ford pickup came barreling down the driveway and out of sight. We came in and found her on the floor."

He was writing down notes on what I said. "Is there anyone you think would do this to her?"

I sighed, knowing that Riley didn't want it to be known, but that I had to tell. "Her and her dad have had a few conflicts before…"

"And were the police contacted?"

I shook my head. "No, she didn't want to get the police involved…" I laughed at the next thing I said, but only to keep from crying. "She thought she could handle it."

Police officer sighed, "Same story for all of these cases…"


	13. Chapter 13

Ponyboy:

Ponyboy:

Everything went into slow motion for me. The moment I saw Darry's face I knew something bad happened. I wanted to see…but I didn't. Everyone's eyes were on me. I felt surrounded by these eyes; these eyes that were hiding tears and struggling to hide some gruesome secret that my head was telling me not to look at, but for my heart, I had to know. I swear I ran to the kitchen, but in reality I walked. I walked and with every step, a piece of my heart would crumble. My head attacked my body, trying to lock up all movement and spare me from the scene. I knew it was bad and I knew I would break down, but I had to see her…part of me knowing it could be the last time.

Tears were already in my eyes when I finally made it to Darry's out stretched arm, not allowing me inside. There on the floor, laid Riley.

Her body was contorted, half under the table and the other half in the middle of the room. Her torso and legs lay downward; the rest was bent over and resting on her side. Dark bruises were all over her apathetic face, her beautiful aqua blue eyes were covered by her darken eye lids. Her right arm was slung on the floor above her head and a massive split was gushing blood onto her golden hair.

I broke and I cried. I screamed her name believing if I screamed loud enough she would wake up and she would be ok. Maybe I was dreaming, maybe this was all a sick joke! My head continued to lie to my heart, wanting her to be okay and wanting her to be alive. I struggled with the guys as they pulled me out of the house. I kicked and punched anyone I could get a hold of. When we got to the door, Two-bit grabbed me from behind and threw me onto the lawn and before I could move, Sodapop was on top of me, holding me down.

"Just breathe Ponyboy…" He kept repeating over and over. After five minutes of struggle, I finally gave in and just sat their crying.

It felt like hours before the paramedics came and days before the cops showed. I should have thanked them for letting me go with the ambulance to the hospital, but all I cared about at that moment was lying motionless in the back of that ambulance. I wouldn't leave her side; I would have run along side the ambulance if I had to. I sat there next to her, holding her soft creamy hand. It barely had any warmth to it, but I swear to this day that when I squeezed her hand as we pulled into the hospital, she squeezed back.

I knew they wouldn't let me go back in there with her…but I ran beside her until they told me I could go no more. I held onto her hand as long as I could. I felt every groove in her fingers as I let go. The last thing I felt was a delegacy brush of her finger nails from my palm to the tip of my fingers. I stopped right in front of the door and watched them roll her into a room. My head finally won the battle with my body. As I lost sight of Riley, my knees gave out and I fell onto the cold tile floor. My hands automatically went to my face as my head met my knees on the floor and I cried. I cried louder then I ever had before as my entire body flinched with every yelp and every whimper that escaped my mouth.

I was standing outside, smoking a cigarette when the guys arrived. My eyes were still blood shot from crying, so as they walked up I turned my head.

"Any word yet?" Darry asked.

I shook my head and took a long drag from my cigarette.

Sodapop took my hand and placed a pack of Kools in it. "I thought you would want these."

I looked up at him, in his eyes. His eyes were as somber as mine. I struggled for what to say. I wanted to thank him for being here, thank them all, but I was at a lost for words.

Sodapop struggled to smile as he hugged me and whispered. "Its ok buddy…it'll be okay…"

I erupted again. Clenching my first, I clung to his shirt and began to gall into his shoulder. He stood there and held me as Darry put his hand on my shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I felt it was best for Darry to have this part. Thank you for all your reviews and all of your advice, I do take it all into great consideration.

Darry:

Sitting in the waiting room for three hours, I watched Ponyboy go from pacing around the room, to outside for a smoke and back again. At one point, Sodapop asked if I thought she would be okay and when I didn't answer, he too went outside for a smoke. Two-bit was quiet; his bright, excited face wore a mask of confusion. Even Steve seemed rather shook up, staring out the window in disbelief.

I sat there wondering, why did we all care so much? This girl, who showed up on the front porch half drowned and beaten, had affected us all. I relived moments that I had shared with Riley over and over again in my mind.

That night in the kitchen, she was hesitant and jittery. Her blue eyes wore this cloak of distrust and were darken like a skyline as a storm would roll in. In contrast, earlier that day at the beach, she was different. Her eyes shown with the clarity of the sun, she was elated and she was safe. If we have just gone inside with her, we could have protected her from such hate. We would be at the drive-inn right now, laughing and enjoying the night. I could picture her and Ponyboy curled up in the backseat, with Riley's head rest on his chest and sleeping serenely.

I realized at that moment, that all of us had fallen for Riley's captivating personality, we all loved her. I put my hands together and said a silent prayer, begging God to spare such a naïve and impeccable, young girl.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the officer I had spoken to talking to the nurse at the help desk. I shout out of my chair and raced over to them.

"Officer…" I said as I walked up. "How's Riley?"

"I'm sorry sir…" The nurse said, standing up. "Family only…"

"But I am family!" I struggle not to bellow. "Her father did this to her and her mother abandoned her, we're all she's got!"

The nurse opened her mouth, ready to recite a monologue I'm sure she had given a thousand times. The officer coughed, making her turn her head to him.

He tried to whisper to her, but I was still able to make it out. "We haven't been able to locate either of her parents yet…let them see her."

The nurse sighed. "Let me get a doctor."

I breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the officer over and over. I ran back to where Steve sat and told him to bring the others inside. As they all walked in, a doctor walked up.

"You're here for Riley Adams?" He said, folding his hands in front of him.

"How is she?" Ponyboy asked in a panic.

The doctor sighed lightly, a professional at giving bad news. "She's in a coma…" He paused for a moment, letting us all soak it in. When none of us replied, he continued. "At this moment, she's stable. She had some trauma to her head and loss a lot of blood."

"When will she wake up?" Steve asked in defeated tone.

"We're not sure…For right now we're monitoring her and all we can do is pray."


	15. Chapter 15

Sodapop:

Author's Note: Again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry it took me so long to post this, but I keep jumping ahead in the story. This story is based off of another story I was writing and there is a 2nd part to the story, if I get enough request at the end, I will post the 2nd part. FYI: This isn't the end yet.

Sodapop:

Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen? I had that feeling the moment we pulled up to Riley's house that day. The only word I can use to explain it is an aching: an aching feeling in my heart that something was going to happen, but I ignored it. I ignored it and Riley got hurt. If I would have said something, one of us would of gone inside with her and Riley would be ok.

My heart broke when I saw her lying lifeless on that kitchen floor. Who does this to their children? How can you hate your child or hate your life so much that you would take it out on someone? Especially someone as innocent as Riley? She acted tough, but I knew better. Riley was young, sweet, and wouldn't hurt a fly. Why would someone want to hurt her?

It took all my strength to swallow the empty feelings I had inside and fight Ponyboy to the ground outside of Riley's house. Ponyboy put up a good fight. With every struggle and push, I wanted to let him go. Seeing Ponyboy in such agony intensified the pain I felt. I continued to hold him down because I knew I was saving him from more suffering, but it was one the hardest things I ever had to do.

And then they told us the news…Riley was in a coma… Ponyboy broke. He hadn't had to deal with such horror since the loss of Dally and Johnny and he couldn't deal with it. He fell to the floor, clenching his first, and pounding them onto the tile floor. Every pound was weaker then the last until he finally stopped. Darry kneeled at his side and rubbed his back, whispering to him that it would be ok. The pain that Ponyboy was feeling at the moment is a pain I wish no one would ever have to go through, along with the pain Darry and I were sharing. Our little brother was being tortured and unlike when a Socs would beat him up, there was nothing we could do to stop it.

The doctor told us we could all go back and see her. The room was plain white, two beds with a curtain dividing them, but there was no one in the other bed so the curtain was pulled back. Riley was laying there, wires all over her and hooked to a beeping machine. Her head had a bandage around it and her warm was wrapped up. Her face held no expression, no smile, no brightness; it was like she was already gone.

We all just stood there, lined up, shoulder to shoulder. I think we were all afraid that if we moved, we would bump something and it could hurt her, or worst. I looked over at Ponyboy and he was just staring blankly. His face held this disbelief and I was waiting for him to start pinching himself, hoping it was a dream. This wasn't a dream though; it was all too real for any of us.

A nurse walked in and stopped and stared at us. "Hi…"

Darry noted, "Hello."

She looked at Riley then back at us. "Your sister?"

"My girlfriend…" Ponyboy said slowly.

The nurse put her hand on Ponyboy's shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetie, we're doing the best we can." She walked over to Riley's bedside, about to look at machine. "You know…you can come sit next to her, I promise she can't bite you."

At the same time, we all turned to Ponyboy. He glanced at us, I heard him gulp, and then he walked over to the other side of Riley.

The nurse smiled at him. "Talk to her…she can hear you…" With that, she walked out, smiling to each of us as we walked.

I turned to look at Darry, but he was looking down at his feet. I turn to Two-bit and he was looking at the window and Steve was messing with something in his pocket.

"Hey Riley…" I heard Ponyboy say quietly, making us all turn our head back to him. He was standing there holding her hand as he said, "It's gonna be okay…I promise you it'll be okay…" The last okay cracked in Ponyboy's voice and I was afraid he was going to cry again. He hadn't slept all night and was in need of a shower. He just stood there holding her hands, his eyes pleading with her to wake up for him. He was tired, destroyed, and feeling guilty.

Darry coughed lightly. "Ponyboy…you should go home and shower and get some sleep."

He shook his head. "I ain't leaving her Darry."

"It'll only be for a few hours kid, you're a wreck." Two-bit said, stuffing his fist in his jean pockets.

Ponyboy sniffed. "No…I want to be here when she wakes up."

"We can ask the nurse to call us if anything happens." I said, trying to coax him.

Darry nodded for us to walk out of the room with him. We obey and followed him out.

Darry ran his fingers through his hair. "This is gonna be tough guys…we've gotta get him outta here for a few hours."

Steve laughed. "How do you expect to do that? He's not leaving."

"Yeah, but he needs some sleep…" I replied.

"Have him sit next to her, he'll end up passing out." Two-bit said.

Darry nodded, "Good idea, Two-bit."

We walked back into the room, but it was too late to get him to sleep in chair. While we were out of the room, Ponyboy had climbed into the bed and was lying on his side next to Riley. His eyes were closed and his breathing steady, he had fallen asleep in just a matter of minutes.

"We can carry him out now…" Steve said.

"No…" Darry said slowly, taking a deep breath. I turn to Darry before he spoke and his eyes were beginning to water. "Let him sleep."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I would like to remind everyone of the Steps of Grief

Author's Note: I would like to remind everyone of the Steps of Grief. Ponyboy has already gone through denial (when he thought if he kept calling her name she would wake up). This chapter is Ponyboy going through anger and the next will be Two-bit bargaining. The other steps are depression and acceptance. I feel each of them is going through depression in a different way as each character would, so I'm not going to express a chapter on depression.

Ponyboy:

I woke up and was completely alone except for Riley lying next to me. Her breathing was so feeble; I almost forgot I couldn't wake her up. I climbed of the bed to stretch my legs. I walked to the other side of the bed and on the dresser was a note.

_Pony-call us when you wake up. _

I shrugged it off for now and walked to a vending machine and grabbed a pop. As I walked back, I stopped in the doorway and looked in on Riley lying there.

How do I even begin to describe my feelings? This girl…this girl just came into my life and was constantly being pulled in and out either by her own free will or by the doing of her father. Why was I fighting for her so much? What was so special about her? Why was I so drawn to her?

I was about to turn around and walk outside for a smoke, but was stopped by Two-bit's voice. "Hey Pony…"

I turned and looked at him. "Hey Two-bit…I'm heading out for a smoke, wanna join me?"

He looked in at Riley then back at me. "Any response from her?"

I shrugged. "Just woke up." I started heading for the door, disregarding whether Two-bit had chosen to follow or not. It wasn't till I got outside and pulled out my cigarette, that I realized he was right on my heels. He stood in front of me, as I light my cigarette and brushed away the smoke I blew at him.

"You okay kiddo?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine…I just need a shower…I've got school and stuff…"

Two-bit laughed. "Ponyboy, it's summer time…"

"Oh…" I paused. "I just have things to do, I don't need to be sitting around here."

"So go, I'll stay here till you get back."

I took a long drag from my cigarette. "What's the point Two-bit? She's not gonna wake up."

"Don't give up hope buddy."

"Too late! Besides, who is she to even be this worried about? Why should I care?"

"Because we all do!" Two-bit snapped unlike I'd ever seen him before. He stood in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes. "That girl in there is named Riley and you care about her more then you're willing to admit. She needs you just as much as you need her and you don't walk away from someone when they need you, you hear me?"

Two-bit was right and I knew it, but this was hard. No one could tell when and if Riley would wake up. All these uncertainties were surrounding me and I felt trapped by them. I wanted to know that Riley was going to be okay, but no one could give me that answer and I hated feeling left out of everything.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Two-bit-Bargaining

Author's Note: Two-bit-Bargaining. I am not trying to offend anyone by referencing God in this chapter, I am a Lutheran and it's the only religion I know.

Two-bit:

It took a while before I coaxed Ponyboy into going home and showering. I knew he would come back; he just needed to work through this his own way. I finished a smoke and walked inside, looking around as I made my way to her room.

I felt blank; I had absolutely no emotion about what was going on around me. I knew Riley and I knew that this could be bad. I didn't cry or get mad though, I was just there through it all. I helped Ponyboy, he was my friend and he needed me. Was Riley my friend? I considered her one, but did she consider me one?

As I made my way to her room, I noticed a room with a sign above it that said "Prayer Room." I knew about God, I heard about Him forgiving our sins and dying on the cross and all of that. I never went to church though, only when I bribed into it by Ponyboy and I fell asleep in the pew. I figured some people just don't belong there and well, I was one of them.

Let's call it, curiosity? I'm not sure what to call it, but something told me to open the door and go in. I did, again I'm not sure why I did it; I just did it. The place was on the small size, about the size of Riley's room. There were metal chairs, lined up in rows and a small alter, decorated with a light blue cloth. At the back on a desk sat a book with a sign above it saying "Prayer book, please write in here what you wished to be prayed for." I don't remember a prayer book at the church we went…maybe this was a different denomination. I looked at it a moment wondering how writing in a book would help her. I past by it, walking up to the alter. There above the alter was a banner that read: "For the Lord is watching his children, listening to their prayers; 1 Peter 3:12  
I stood there a minute, just staring at the banner. The Lord is watching hid children; by Christian belief I was one of His children, but I didn't follow anything. I had never prayed in my life, who was I to come in here and demand His help? But then my mind went to Riley and my heart yielded.

I looked up, it's what they did in the movies and at that church, and so I did to. "Well…I'm not really sure how to do this." I spoke aloud, feeling a little ridiculous, but continued. "Hey God, I'm Two…" I stopped myself. "Keith…" I paused for a minute taking a deep breath, still unsure of how to do this.

I sighed. "Look, I know I haven't always been the best guy. I've done some stuff and I've hurt some people. But God there's this girl...her name's Riley and she hasn't done anything to anyone and she's hurt. She's hurt really bad. They're not sure she's gonna wake up." I looked down as my eyes started to water.

My voice went into a whispering, mumble, as I collected myself enough to continue. "And a friend of mine really cares about her…all my friends care about her…I care about her." I turned my head back up, feeling a small spark of almost rage as I did. "Look, just do me this one favor please? Just let her be okay God, she doesn't deserve this. I deserve this, I should be in that bed after everything I've done, Riley doesn't deserve this!"

My voice cracked at this and I had to stop myself. I put my hand to my forehead then pushed my hair back, turning to the alter again and looking up one more time. "I promise, I'll straighten up buddy. I'm not going to be perfect…but I will do better. But you gotta let Riley live God. Please, for me and my friends; Let Riley live."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Darry…Acceptance

Author's Note: Darry…Acceptance

Darry:

For two weeks our lives were centered on that hospital. One of us was always there; ready to contact everyone if something would happen. We watched as other friends from school of Riley's would come in and then leave. It was as if they were paying their last respects to a dying elderly person. Riley wasn't dying, she just wasn't there, but she was going to come back. Riley was strong and stubborn and bull-headed and I knew she wasn't going to give up. I pictured her battling in her mind, searching for her way back to consciousness and we just had to wait for her to win that battle.

Two-bit took the night shift for us. We'd wake up in the morning and on the way to work, Sodapop and I would drop off Ponyboy at the hospital. After work, I'd stop at home and make up something for dinner, and then we'd go to the hospital, sit with Ponyboy and eat. Steve would usually show up right after we got done eating and we'd wait for Two-bit to show up. It became a routine for all of us.

It was Saturday; we were all there. Steve, Two-bit, and Sodapop were playing cards. Ponyboy was sitting in a chair next to Riley, reading aloud to her. I was standing outside the door, watching them through the window. We had become friends with most of the nurses there, so when Nurse Maggie walked up to me, I didn't notice her till she coughed.

I turn my head. "Hey Maggie…sorry I didn't see ya walk up."

She smiled, she was very young, and she had to be fresh out of college. She had curled dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. Full figured and sweet. "Hi Darry…"

I turn my attention back to the room. "Is there any news on her?"

Maggie sighed. "Darry, nothings changed in two weeks. You know if something did I would let you know."

"I know…I know…I just can't take this waiting." I pounded my fist on the wall next to the window and put my head against it, closing my eyes. "She's gotta wake up."

"I'm not trying to be mean...but usually if someone doesn't wake up after 4 weeks, they may never wake up."

"Don't talk like that…" I replied coldly, refusing to look at her.

"Darry stop it, you're more real then this and this is real. You have to accept, Riley may never wake up. It's sweet that you guys sit here hoping, but you all have lives."

"And she's part of it."

"Would she want you to be like this?"

"You don't know what you're talking about…" I marched back into the room. Maggie wouldn't come in here talking like that. I stood in front of the door for a minute, and then looked over at Ponyboy. "What are you reading?"

"A collection of classic poetry…" He replied modestly.

"And he's boring us to tears." Steve said with a laugh.

Ponyboy glared at him. "Shut up…"

I sat down next to Ponyboy and listen to him read. He was reading a poem by Robert Frost, I know once of his personal favorites. When he read the last line, it hit home pretty hard and I think he realized it because he spoke it calmly, as if wanting to avoid the ending. "Ah, when to the heart of man; was it ever less than a treason; to go with the drift of things, to yield with a grace to reason, and bow and accept the end, of a love or a season?" He stopped at the end and closed the book, taking deep breaths.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's ok little buddy…" I sighed softly and stood up. "I think maybe we should head home for the night."

Two-bit nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine here for the night guys, don't worry about me."

I turned to Two-bit. "No I think you should spend the night at home too."

"What?" Sodapop said, sitting up.

"Guys, Riley has been out for two weeks now." I was getting frustrated. "We've got to get back to our normal lives, we've gotta live."

"So what you want me just to leave her alone?" Ponyboy said standing up. "She's only has me! They still can't find her freaking mother! I can't just leave her here!"

"I'm not saying leave her, I'm just saying we need to get back to our normal lives!"

"And what if she wakes up when I'm not here? She's gonna be alone and scared and she needs me here for her!"

"There are nurses here Ponyboy, you need to be at home for a few days. You need time away from here, it's sucking all the life out of you!"

"Darry…" Sodapop started to say. I turn and glared at him and he stopped.

"Darry I don't mind staying the night here…" Two-bit tried to calm me down.

"Guys wake the hell up! Riley is not waking up!" I yelled.

"Don't say that! There's still a chance!" Ponyboy chimed in.

"Yeah slim to none, I like those odds!"

"You were the first one to stand up for her when the nurses said they weren't going to let us in and now you just want to turn your back on her? After everything we've been through with her you just want to leave? I thought you felt like she was sister to you, but obviously I was wrong."

"Don't sit here and tell me I don't care about her, I care about her just as much as you do. But she wouldn't want us sitting here wasting our lives on something that ain't gonna happen. Pony, Riley is never going to wake up."

Ponyboy's face went pink and I saw him clench both his fist, ready to scream anything that would come out of his mouth. But before he could say anything, he was interrupted by a very faint cry.

"Stop…please…" A girl cried out.

We all turned our heads to Riley. Her head had been tilted to the side from when Ponyboy had laid with her. As if an angel had finally touched Riley on the shoulder, she turned her head to lie straight up and then opened her frail, sapphire eyes.

Author's Note: Ok how many of you saw that coming?


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I know I just uploaded three chapters yesterday and I should do better about leaving you wanting more, but I finished this chapter earlier and thought I would leave you with a warm and fuzzy moment between Riley and Ponyboy. I'm already working on the next chapter so it may be posted later tonight or tomorrow. To me, the story is getting good and I'm excited to write it and see what you say. Please keep giving me reviews, good or bad.

Sodapop:

We all just stood there, staring at Riley. She struggled to try and sit up, but because she had been asleep so long, she lost a lot of mobility. I looked around waiting for someone to offer to help her up, but when no one did I walked up. "Let me help." I grabbed her arm and helped pull her up.

She tried to smile. "Hi Soda."

"Hey Riley."

Riley struggled to turn her head to everyone. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

Riley contorted her face. "Hospital? What for?"

"You don't remember?"

Riley sat there for a minute, concentrating. Her eyes squinted and she laid her head back, staring up at the ceiling as she answered. "The last thing I remember were my dad's eyes…wasn't he supposes to be out of town?"

Darry laughed. "Supposed to be."

"Hey Darry…" Riley said slowly, not moving her head. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"It's Saturday." He paused a moment then raised an eyebrow. "Is it really comfortable laying with your head that way?"

Riley choked out a laugh. "Not really…but I'm having trouble moving at the moment."

Darry looked over at Two-bit, as Ponyboy walked over to help her. "Go get a nurse and tell them she's awake."

Two-bit did as told and I watched Ponyboy struggle to help her. "Come on Pony, its not that hard." I gently grabbed her head and set it down so she was looking straight at us.

"Stop fussing…" Riley said. "I'm fine, I just got to get use to moving." Her eyes shifted to Ponyboy and she smiled as much as she could. "Hey Ponyboy."

"Hi Riley…" he said slowly. He seemed scared of her. The moment I had grabbed her head he had let go and sat down in the chair with about four feet of space between them.

"Can I tell you something?" She whispered, she sounded like she was getting weaker.

Ponyboy sat up. "Yeah?"

But before Riley could choke out another word, she fell back asleep, just as the nurse walked in.

We all stood there, dumbfounded. "Is she ok?"

The nurse walked over. "She's fine, this is common for coma patients. They'll wake up the first time, then struggle on and off for a few days. But this is a good sign guys, just give her some more rest time."

It took a week for Riley to regain normal sleep patterns. She started only being awake for minutes at a time, and then we started to get hours. Every time she would wake up, she would make little sense. She would babble about New York, her house, beer bottles, and other random things.

It had been a week since she had woken up, I had the day off work and Ponyboy and I decided to sit with Riley at the hospital for a little bit. The nurses said that she hadn't been awake yet today, so we just sat there waiting. I was lying on the couch flipping through tv channels, Ponyboy was sitting next to me reading a book.

We'd been there about an hour when Riley finally said, "Ponyboy are you afraid of me?" I looked over and her eyes were closed, how did she know we were here?

"She's talking in her sleep again…" Ponyboy mumbled while flipping the page.

"I don't appreciate being talked about especially in front of me and especially like I'm crazy!" Riley snapped, opening her eyes.

I laughed, "Someone lit a fire under her butt." I walked over and leaned on the foot of her bed. "How ya feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling? I can't move, I can't smoke, I can't barely keep myself awake and the person who's suppose to be my boyfriend is afraid of me!" She tried to adjust herself to look in the direction of Ponyboy, but she couldn't move. "Tell him I want to yell at him!"

I laughed and looked at Ponyboy. "Someone's in trouble…"

Ponyboy got up and walked over to Riley. "Just go back to sleep."

"Not until I say this…I am not a fragile doll! I'm fine! And I don't appreciate you treating me like this! Am I your girlfriend or not?"

"Yes…"

"Then start acting like it…hold me, kiss me, for the love of God sit next to me! I'm just as scared as you are, can't you at least pretend to support me?"

Ponyboy and I stood there quiet as a nurse walked in. "Someone's awake again."

"Yeah I am…" Riley said trying to calm down. "And I want out of this bed, please?"

The nurse laughed. "Honey, you're going to have to go through physical therapy to be able to walk again."

Riley sighed, closing her eyes. "I just want to walk…"

"And you will sweetie, in time." The nurse rubbed her shoulder and walked out. Riley sat there sniffling, keeping her eyes closed.

"Riley?" I said, sitting up.

"Just leave me alone…please…"She said, trying to turn away.

I motioned for Ponyboy to follow me as I walked to the door, but he didn't follow. Instead, he climbed into bed with Riley and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please don't humor me…" She whined.

Ponyboy ran his fingers through her hair then kissed her head. "I'm sorry…I'm here for you, we're gonna get through this together, I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

Ponyboy:

Ponyboy:

I stayed the whole day with Riley and for the first time, she stayed awake the whole day. I talked the nurses into giving me a wheelchair so I could take her out for a smoke and it made her happy. Darry stopped there after work and brought her some flowers, her eyes sparkled with glee like they hadn't since that day. It felt so good to see her happy and to know she was safe again.

When she had first woken up, I felt so guilty for not being able to save her from him. I felt like I didn't deserve her and that she would push me away because of what I had done. When I told her that, she laughed.

"Ponyboy…how were you to know he was in there? If I had known I wouldn't have gone in, but he hid." She closed her eyes a minute then opened again. "Maybe he had been planning it that way."

"Don't talk like that Riley." I said caressing her cheek.

She smiled half-heartedly. "He's gone now, not like it really matters."

It was the second day that she had been awake, they had just brought her a huge plate of food for lunch and she was sitting there staring at it.

I was sitting over on the couch watching her and I laughed. "Forget to eat?"

She smiled. "No…I'm just not sure I can eat all of this."

I walked over. "You don't have to, just eat a few bites of everything. You've lost a lot of weight."

She laughed. "Not like I couldn't stand to loose a few pounds."

"Don't talk like that crazy…" I grabbed her spoon and scooped up a small bite of macaroni and cheese. "Eat it or I'll never kiss you again."

"Like you could hold to that."

"You really want to take that chance?"

She looked at me a minute with a sly smile then opened her mouth and ate it. She still didn't have much movement in her arms, so I sat there helping her eat. She'd only taken about five bites when her doctor and the office that had talked to Darry walked in.

"Miss Adams?" The doctor said.

I stepped back. "I'll leave for a bit…"

"No please…" Riley shifting her eyes to me then back to them. "Can he stay please?"

They nodded and I pulled up a chair and sat next to Riley, grabbing her hand.

"All right Riley…" The doctor said flipping through her chart. "We're really happy with your healing and with being able to stay awake now, we want to start you on physical therapy tomorrow."

Riley held tight to my hand as she tried to sit up. "How hard is it going to be?"

"Well, it won't be easy at first, but it will get easier with each session. And after you've gained back your ability to walk you'll be able to go home."

Riley smiled. "That sounds good to me…"

The doctor nodded to Riley, then got up and walked out, leaving us alone with the police officer. Riley didn't pay any attention to him. "I'm gonna be able to walk soon." She smiled.

I kissed her forehead. "Yeah babe, you're gonna be ok."

The officer coughed and I turned back to him. "Miss Adams, I need to talk to you about your dad."

I felt Riley's entire body tense when he said that. She swallowed roughly and again tried to sit up, this time actually making it up about an inch. "What about him?"

He sighed softly. "We haven't been able to find him…but we're still searching and we don't believe he's coming back for you."

She blinked rapidly, I think struggling to hold back tears. "I really don't want to think about that, thank you."

He nodded. "Understandable, but I do have some good news for you, we were able to find your mom."

Riley froze in mid-shake, her eyes lashes stopped blinking, and she just sat there staring. "My…mom…?"

"Yep, she's living in Wisconsin…"

"You mean New York."

"No, she's living in Wisconsin."

"No…no…no…she moved to New York and signed over all rights to me to Earl."

"Well, we've spoken with her and you're going to be going to live with her, in Wisconsin."

"What?" Riley let drops of rainfall from eyes and she sniffled loudly. "I have to move?"

"Even if we could find Earl, you would still have to go live with your mom, he'll be in jail and there will be no one here to take care of you."

Riley's eyes narrowed, her eyes seem to have fire rolling through them as she spoke. "I did a damn fine job taking care of my fucking self without both of them…I don't need them!"

The officer sighed. "You're a minor Riley. You can't take care of yourself."

"She can come stay with me…and my brothers, we'll be happy to have her."

The office shook his head. "No, she must go with her mother, her mother is going to be her legal guardian now."

Riley laid back and closed her eyes. "Wisconsin…" She finally gave in and began to weep loudly. Her hand clenched mine like a bear hug. Her face went red with anger and sorrow. My heart broke, sitting there, struggling to find words of encouragement for her.

The Officer moved towards the door. "I'm sorry Riley, but this is the way it has to be…I'll leave you two alone now."

I sat up and hugged Riley to me. "Calm down…it's going to be okay, I promise it'll be okay."

Riley rested her head on my shoulder, her mouth right by my neck so that I could feel every grasp for air that came out. "I don't want to leave…"

"I know you don't want to, but you're going to get to be with your mom like you wanted…"

She sniffled loudly. "You don't understand Ponyboy…she lied to me because she didn't want me…" She wiggled and I let go of her. She laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes as she softly whispered. "My dad tried to kill me…my mother rejected me…neither of my parents want me…and now I have to leave the only place I've ever been able to call home and the only family I've ever known. Pony…forgive me, but right now, I wish I would of died!"


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter

Author Note: Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter. I had finals and also, the story is close to it's ending and I don't want to rush it. I've done that before with good stories and I don't want to do that to this one.

I also wanted to let you know that this story does actually have a 2; if I get enough interest I'll post it.

Two-bit:

Riley's entire personality changed after being told she had to go to her mom's. She would sleep more, probably hoping we would believe she went back into her coma. A simple pinch would wake her right up, so that plan didn't work. She also refused to go to physical therapy.

"Riley…" Ponyboy was pleading with her. "You can't walk again without therapy."

"Exactly!" She bellowed. "And then I can't leave!"

I laughed. "They'll just make you roll out of here on a wheel chair then."

Riley sighed in frustration. "Then I'll run away!"

Steve stood up and stretched. "Gotta walk to run."

"Shut up!" Riley snapped. "Ponyboy, flip him off for me!"

"No thanks."

"Fine, Two-bit you do it!"

"Go to therapy and I'll ask them to help you learn that first."

"Do you guys want me to leave?" Her voice broke on the last word and tears started to weld up in here eyes."

"Stop it, Riley, you know that's not it." Darry said, leaning against the doorframe. "We want you to walk."

"If I learn to walk, then I'll be walking all the way to Wisconsin."

Darry smirked. "You can loose all the weight you gained from Pony stuffing food down your throat." Darry walked over to the bed. "Though, I'm sure they'd at least let you have a horse and carriage for your luggage."

She laughed lightly. "Do you have to be a smart ass?"

"Do you have to be a stubborn ass?" Steve coughed.

"Will someone flip him off now, please?"

Sodapop stood up and walked up next to Steve. "A slap on the wrist make ya happy?"

"Make it the head."

Sodapop clapped Steve on the back of the head, making him jump. "Now will you go?"

Riley sighed. "Fine! But I want to learn to use my fingers first!"


	22. Chapter 22

Darry:

Darry:

It was hard watching Riley struggle through her physical therapy. For a girl that had always been as confidant and independent as Riley, she couldn't even stand on her own two feet. Even simple hand movements were a struggle for her. They were constantly stopping to let her catch her breath or just simply rest and every time, she was brushing tears off her cheek and looking around to make sure no one noticed.

At the end of her first session, Jan, the physical therapist, kneeling down in front of her, "I know it's hard Riley, but you're going to get full movement back and you'll be going home before you know it."

Riley turned away with no reply. We took her back to her room. We had missed dinner, so Ponyboy ran to get her something to eat. The rest of the guys had left before the session ended, so it was just Riley and I in her room.

I sat down in a chair next to her. "Good session today Riley."

She laughed. "Yeah right, all I can do right now is move my fingers."

I smiled. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"I want to walk Darry, do you know how helpless I feel right now? I can barely feed myself!"

I leaned over to look at her. "And I thought you didn't want to walk?"

She sniffed in frustration. "If you're going to be a jerk then you might as well leave and if you refused I'll make a nurse kick you out!"

I laughed. "You really think one of those nurses can take me on?"

"Just stop it!"

I sighed. "Riley, calm down. Everything is going to be ok and you know it. You're going to walk, it just takes time."

"And then I'll be given a one way ticket to a place I don't know and a woman I barely know."

"She's your mom Riley…every girl has a connection to their mother just like their mother has a connection to them."

"Then why didn't she want me Darry?"

"She was just getting ready for you."

"Bull shit!" She snapped, sitting up a bit. "She signed me over to him. She washed her hands of me. The only reason she's taking me in now is because of this, if this hadn't happen then I'd still be here."

I sat back. "You're very confusing Riley. I would think you would be happy to be leaving this place, to be leaving that jackass."

Riley closed her eyes and bit her lip. "It's not that I'm not happy to leaving…that house…but what about you guys? What about Ponyboy? I can't stand the thought of not being with him…"

"You can write letters and we can drive up to visit you. And your mom will probably let you come stay with us if I talk to her. You're not going to loose us Riley…you just won't have our couch to crash on anymore."

She struggled to smile as a single tear rapidly rolled down from her left eye to the tip of her chin. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to need that couch more then ever now?"

Ponyboy brought Riley her food and after helping her eat, we decided to let her sleep, so we headed home. We were in silence for most of the ride home, but a mile away from home, Ponyboy finally got the guts to ask me I'm guessing what he had been wondering for days.

"You think I could go with Riley to Wisconsin? Just to make sure she gets settled ok?"

I laughed. "You really think her mom is gonna like that?"

"Well, I can call and explain it all to her. Riley's gonna be alone up there, it'll be easier on her if I'm with her for at least a week."

I shook my head. "I've got no problem with you going to visit her, but I can't afford a ticket for you and her mom isn't going to pay for one. Besides, don't you think mother and daughter will want to bond?"

"Well…yeah…but I don't want her to leave."

"I get that buddy…but she has to, there's nothing we can do about it." I pulled in the driveway and put the car into park. "She needs time to get use to her new home and new place before she brings Tulsa into it."

Ponyboy sighed. "And what if she meets someone else?"

"That's the chance all relationships take, distance or none. I'm not gonna sugar coat this Pony, Riley could meet someone else, but you live and you move on buddy."

Ponyboy just sat there staring; his eyes seemed to gaze off into some other place. I knew he wouldn't like hearing it, but I had to be honest with him.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: The reason Riley switches between mom, dad, Earl, and Abby is because she's mad at her parents, yet still loves them. Yes, even after what Earl did she still care about him because he will always be her father and she knows that.

Oh and FYI if you're like me, and cry easy…you may want to get a tissue. Oh and this is not the last chapter, there's one more after this one.

Riley:

Have you ever had people ask you a question so many times that you'd rather pull out every single strand of your hair one by one then to hear that question again? Let me rephrase that better…if I had a dollar for every time someone asked me "what do you remember" I would be a millionaire. I know it's a tacky cliché you hear far too often, but you have to admit that sometimes the clichés are the best to stick with. But back to my topic…what happened? Why can't anyone believe that I don't remember, is that too hard to fucking understand? The last thing I remember is seeing Earl…Earl and those twisted and contorted eyes; I've never seen eyes so full of rage.

And the other question…why would he do this to you? Hmm…I don't honestly know; why the hell would he beat me? He was a drunk and I think he had some mental problems. I am not Earl, I cannot tell you why Dad does anything that he does. I have my own theory of him wanting to be rid of me; killing me was a guarantee that I would never darken his doorstep again. I mean, if he just ran away and got caught, he'd run the risk of getting me again (though I'm not sure the law would do that, but this is figuring in Dad's mental incapacity) where if he killed me and got caught, well he'd be guaranteed not to see me, a place to sleep every night, and warm meal.

Plus, the cherry on top of this already thick-layered sundae…out of nowhere, my mom is back and wants me? Where the hell was Abby before all of this? Why did she sign me over? Was she only taking me because she had to? And no one could answer these questions for me. I sat up every night in that dark hospital questioning everything I knew about my life at that moment. If the guys weren't with me, I would just lay there crying. I cried for what happened, I cried because I had to leave, I cried because I was happy to leave, if there was something to cry over, I did it! I cried a million fucking tears and sometimes, I didn't even know what the hell I was crying for! Shouldn't I be happy to be getting away from him? Shouldn't I be happy that I get to go live with my mom whom I still loved and wondered about? My emotions were running wild inside of me and I couldn't control them.

I had always wanted to leave Tulsa and be with Abby and to be somewhere else where I could be happy. But…while waiting for my chance to leave and be happy, I became happy. I met a wonderful guy who acted like the ground I walked on was made of pure gold. I met his brothers and started to think of them as my brothers. I met his friends and they became my friends. They were all my friends and my family. They protected me from Earl and Davis and gave me a place I could call home. They made me feel something I have never felt, safe.

And Ponyboy…sweet and sensitive Ponyboy. He was my world, my everything. He was there for me when no one else would be. He forced his way into my life and no matter how many times I ran he would still be there for me. His sweet smile and warm eyes lit up my dark world and showed me there was so much to live for. I didn't want to leave that…I didn't want to leave him.

They told me I recovered quickly for such damage done to me. Darry said it was because I was a fighter…Steve said it was because I was stubborn and wouldn't give up. Whatever it was, it wasn't long before I was able to feed myself and then able to walk on my own. When they discharged me, I was able to walk on crutches. They sent all my medical information to whatever hospital or doctor or whatever the hell it was in Wisconsin so I could finish my therapy there. I had only a few hours before I had to be at the hospital for my flight and there were only two places I wanted to go.

The officer wasn't too keen on letting me go into my old house by myself, even though no one had seen or heard from Earl since "the incident." It took a lot of preying before he finally agreed to let me go in there for 10 minutes by myself to get whatever I wanted that had been missed. Abby didn't come to the hospital to see me or to even pick me up, she mailed a plane ticket and sent a service to get my things. The officer may have thought I wanted to check to make sure they had everything, but my real reason for stopping there was to say good-bye.

I hobbled in on my crutches and stood in the living room, taking in the scene. The place had been trashed. The couch was thrown upside down, the coffee table was broken in half, and papers and trash were all over the place. I couldn't tell if we had been robbed or if Earl had come back and trashed the place to find everything and then split. I took a deep breath before I continued into the house.

I avoid the kitchen…for obvious reason. I didn't want to know anything about that room. I made my way down the hallway and gimped into my bedroom. The place was vacant. My dresser and bed were still there, but the people paid to take them had taken all my clothes and knick-knacks, hopefully. I slowly made my way to the end of my bed and crouched down onto the floor.

They had forgotten one thing and I was happy. I didn't want to take it with me; I just wanted to look at it one more time. I pulled an old shoebox out from under my bed and opened it. Inside laid tons of pictures; my parents wedding pictures, my baby pictures, any picture that my mother had ever taken in the years she lived with dad, were all in this box. I had taken it once things started to go bad with my parents because they made me feel safe. At the very bottom of the box, was the picture I was searching for.

My first Christmas…I don't know how Abby talked Earl into it, but they got a family photo done that year. I'm not sure if it was just for them or if they sent them to family in cheesy Christmas cards that claim they wished you a merry Christmas, but honestly didn't really care.

I would stare at this photo every time my parents fought because this photo was the only proof I had that at one moment in time, my family was happy…or very good at faking it. Earl was cleaned cut, in a white button-up shirt and a blue tie. Abby wore a blue sweater and her face glittered in the photo lights, she looked just like me. I was wearing a blue dress and they had some how managed to get me to smile for the photo. Everyone's eyes seemed to gleam with joy; we looked like the perfect tv-sitcom family.

I took a deep breath to hold back the tears and looked at the photo one last time and spoke to it, like they could hear me. "At least we were happy at one point right? Earl…Dad…I don't know why you did what you did. Even though you did it, I still love you and only hope you the best…but I never want to see you again. And Abby…I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I'm ready for anything. But I can't take you with me, this is the past and I need to look ahead to the future. I'm sorry…" With poetic grace as if I was performing a ballet, I ripped the picture into as many pieces as I possibly could and threw them onto my bed. I took another deep breath to keep from crying, then made my way back to the police officer's car…ready to say my last and most important good-byes.

I walked into the house, not even bothering to knock. Darry, Soda, Steve, and Two-bit were all sitting in the living room, as if they knew I would be there. Of course they did, I had called them. But it seemed strange to me to see all of them just sitting there and waiting. Usually when you would walk in the tv would be blaring and there would be a card game going on and someone in the kitchen cooking. But today they were all just sitting there, waiting, in deathly silence.

Darry was the first to stand up. "Hey Riley…"

I looked at him, struggling not to cry. "Hi Darry…Ponyboy in his room?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he's been in there since you called."

I nodded. "Well…let's get these good-byes done first…I want to talk to him before I leave."

One by one, as if they had planned this in a perfect order, they got up and hugged me. For the most part, they were silent. I don't think they were very good with good-byes and I didn't want to force them to do anything that made them uncomfortable. Steve punched my arm and Two-bit messed up my hair, but Darry and Soda were very somber.

They stood in front of me in a half circle as I looked up. "Well…guess it's Ponyboy's turn."

I made my way slowly to his room, my heart aching inside, not wanting to leave this place. I took a deep breath as I made it through the kitchen, remembering the smells of dinner cooking and chocolate cake being served. Even down the hallway, I stared at the old wallpaper just to make sure I would never forget it. Then I rounded the corner and was standing in Ponyboy's room.

He was sitting at his desk, completely consumed in a book. I'm not sure if he was pretending I wasn't there or if he was so engrossed in his book he honestly didn't hear me coming. Either way, I cleared my throat and he turn around. "Hey Riley…"

"Hi Pony…" I was silent for a minute. "I'm heading to the airport…"

He nodded. "Yeah…well…safe journey." He sounded off, like it wasn't Ponyboy. He was cold and distant from me.

I stood there completely confused and trying to figure the right words to say next. "I wrote down the address and I'll call you as soon as I can…" I stammered slowly.

Ponyboy stood up and walked to me. "Look Riley…you're moving. I don't know when I'm going to see you."

I choked slightly on his words. "We can write letters…and call each other…"

"That's not enough, Riley!" He sighed before going into an emotional outburst. He didn't yell; but he was dramatic in his tone and moved his hand around wildly as he spoke. "You're going to be meeting new people and I'm going to be meeting new people. Our lives are moving in two different directions and we have the choice to sit here and pretend like we can make it work or we can be real and admit it won't work and just say our good-byes. It's stupid for us to hope that anything will come from this. We haven't even been together a year yet and you think distance is going to work? You're crazy Riley! You're completely crazy! I am not just going to sit around and wonder how you feel about me, I'm sorry but I can't…"

Throughout his speech I took short, quick breaths to keep my anger and sadness under control. But when he said he would question my feelings, I couldn't help but scream at him, "But Ponyboy I love you!"


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Welcome to the last chapter guys

Author's Note: Welcome to the last chapter guys! I'm trying to put my whole heart into this last chapter, so bare with me; it's in a guy's point of view so I don't want to start sounding like a girl. I'll repeat again (for I think the 3rd time) there is a 2nd part to this story, which is happier. If you would like me to post it, please leave a comment (incase you didn't know I do accept anonymous ones) and I'll post the other one. And even if you hate this story and never want me to write again, comment on that too…I won't stop unless someone tells me to cuz well…I won't know till someone tells me.

Ponyboy:

I wish I could blame shock, I even wish I could blame rage, but I can't blame anything or anyone, but myself for what happened. My girlfriend, Riley, the girl I would of given anything for, was leaving. After everything I did to protect her, after all my hopes and prayers, I was still loosing her. I was a wreck for weeks after I found out. Even when I was sitting by her bed telling her everything would be ok, in my head and heart I was battling a war because I knew it my heart it wouldn't. I knew she would be gone and things would change and I would loose her. I hate change; I hate loosing things. Why? Why do I have to loose everyone I love? What did I do to deserve this? I try to be a good person, but no matter what I do, I still loose everything. What's the point anymore?

Those were the thoughts that were going through my head when I said it. I didn't mean it…but I said it anyway. Riley was standing in the doorway of my room in jeans and a white tank top, curly blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and icy eyes just staring at me in aching, just wanting me to reassure her that everything would be ok.

I looked at Riley, swallowing all truths to feed my own wrath and said to her, "I don't love you Riley…"

Her heart broke…I know her heart broke because of the look she gave me at that moment. If you haven't seen the look of heartache or experienced the stab of losing someone, then you can't understand what Riley and I went through in that moment. Riley's bright and daring artic eyes went to pale and vulnerable in seconds. Her lips quivered along with an uneasiness that set over her entire body. Her breaths became deep and quick, as if she was hyperventilating.

Before she spoke again, she began to blink rapidly, then bit and licked her lips in one motion, "Umm…well…I guess this is…good bye then Pony…" She paused a moment, looking at me with pleading eyes, wanting me to run to her like I use to, but I knew I couldn't. She then nodded. "Good bye…" She then turned her back to me for the first time ever, and hobbled as fast as she could to the door.

I walked over to my bed and lay down, staring up. I had just started to pick out designs in the random bumps that decorated the ceiling, when Darry marched in. "What did you do?!"

I didn't move. "Nothing…"

"Nothing?!" Darry voiced roared like a lion throughout the tiny house. "Riley just left here in tears! What do you mean you didn't do anything? What did you say to her?"

I shrugged, sitting up. "I told her good-bye…I told her we couldn't be together. Distance isn't going to do any good for this relationship and we're going to meet new people. Why should we sit here and fake that it'll work for a few months? Forget it, let's just get it over with and be done with it."

Darry laughed, crossing his arms. "Over with? You really think that's what you just did? Made things easier for both of you. Are you blind as a fucking bat Ponyboy?" When I didn't reply, he groaned in aggravation. "Did you ever see Riley's mother come up to the hospital to make sure Riley was ok?" I didn't answer again, so he continued. "And Riley is taking a taxi to the airport. Do you think our Mom would of done that? No, she would have been at that hospital in a heartbeat and you know that. And she wouldn't have paid someone to move our stuff; she would of packed it herself! Riley hasn't heard from her mother in months and now of a sudden she appears! Don't you think all of this adds up to be a bit strange to you Pony?"

I sat up, in curiosity, but I made sure to keep a straight face as I looked at Darry, not wanting him to know he sparked my interest. "What are you getting at?"

Darry sighed, rolling his eyes. "Something strange is going on…Riley's ordeal is not over yet and the person she loves has turned his back on her. Riley is going to go through a whole lot more because I know there's something Riley's mom isn't telling her and she's going to find it out and be dispirited so fast it would make all of our heads spin at once! Why couldn't you think about Riley for one second, instead of your own selfish need to get over it!" He marched out.

I lay back down and threw my pillow across the room, screaming at no one in particular. I was heated; Darry was right. Things with Riley's mom didn't add up right and Riley was going to be bouncing on crap for the rest of her life, just waiting to drop.

I didn't hear from Riley at all, my brothers said they hadn't, but I wondered if they lied to me because of what I had said. I went to the library and looked up numbers, hoping I would find one with her mother's name, but found nothing. I tried talking to old friends of hers, but none of them knew anything. It was as if Riley had been an angel, sent to make sure me and the gang were doing our best to help others out…did we pass?

I cried for years it seemed like; even when I would start seeing a different girl, I would always compare them to Riley and end up destroying them because they were nothing like her and it enraged me that they couldn't and wouldn't be. When I would see cornflower blonde hair blowing in the breeze as I walked, I would run to the person praying to find Riley, but never did. I searched for her…even after I told everyone I was over her, I would still searched. I wondered how she was doing, if she had found out her mother's secret, if she wondered about me at all. But the question that haunted my dreams almost every night was - would I ever see her again?


End file.
